Magnus Chase the Old Prophet
by Mrs.Shipper17
Summary: An AU that takes place starting with the Ship of the Dead with a human prophet by the name of Shier acidentaly falls in on the gang. They decide to join and help on their quest quickly getting close and interested in being even closer with two certain demigods. Lemons and talk of abuse and also a polyamerous relationship.
1. chapter 1

**A Prophet Blows the Place Sky High, Tries and Fails to Fly**

Shier Akan was currently hiding behind some crates from a few Dracnea who were slithering in a circle around the room keeping an eye out for intruders. Intruders like him. This was an abandoned NASA launch site that was supposed to be under control of the Triumvirate. He'd learned of this place after, encouraging an unlucky Germani who had a weak bladder. It hadn't been an easy feat since in ancient times they had been hard to crack and now they could come back from death. Fortunately, he had experience in making people scream.

After dispatching the soldier, he had packed up and headed out geared up with a charm bracelet a long chain and a dozen pocket nukes. The were far from city devastating levels of destruction that the first nukes had been, designed by moi and used to destroy large enemy facilities.

Using his usual level of stealth, he had managed to place all the explosives at the perimeter. Now he just needed to get the last one the platform below the launch pad. The problem was this seemed to be where all the monsters that had seemed sparse around the perimeter were. _Figures if there's not enough trouble in beginning it only means there's bound to be plenty of badies elsewhere._

He sighed and decide to climb a pillar on the outer edge slowly making it to the top undetected. Sadly, at this exact moment a hellhound decided it wanted to look right up and bark at him causing every monster to turn and leer. He ran along the beam avoiding spears arrows and a few smaller monsters that were thrown by their bigger friends. He managed to make it on and had just gotten the bomb in place when a spear point touched his neck causing him to freeze.

"don't move human our boss will want to talk to you before he kills you painfully" he didn't know what monster was currently threating him and didn't have the time to care. He was only slightly worried despite dozens of hungry looking monsters circling him. He sighed and muttered a quick spell activating his blast amulet he'd gotten from Michael Bay (of course he was a son of Ares there's no way any normal human would be that obsessed)

He turned around on his heel standing up and smiled. "I'm so sorry friend but you're all dead already" with that he flicked the detonator and blew the place sky high sending him even higher soaring through the air ending up over the ocean. He was weak and barely conscious barely able to mutter a prayer to Posiden. As he was about 12 meters above the water he thought he saw a Viking boat smiling fondly before smashing into the ocean blacking out, the last thing he saw was a great white shark headed right for him


	2. A legendary Romance, Great

**A/n Hey guys Im sorry that the last chapter was so short im terrible at starters. This chapter will be a good amount longer i promise.**

Shier floated in a dark abyss for what felt like eons, bobbing weakly and wondering if this was death or merely purgatory. Slowly he regained enough energy to open his eyes, realizing he was not in purgatory but rather floating on the back of a great white shark swimming with determination to something unseeable in the distance.

Try as he might he couldn't make it out and instead looked at the shark. He peered deep into it seeing nothing odd no magic no shape shifting spell not even the feint whisper of power deities left on those they sent out to do their bidding. it was just a normal shark that had decided to help Shier for no real reason.

Shier smiled and gently moved himself into a better spot on the sharks back hoping it helped and rubbed its head tenderly. He wasn't surprised at all by this, having woken to much stranger and weirder circumstances. He'd take waking up on a shark any day over waking up in the digestive track of a giant serpent. He had smelt like limestone and acid for months after that.

Animals tended to show an affinity to helping him since he radiated nature magic from frequent use. Smiling he sang a song about a shark eating mouthfuls of fish he had once heard a sailor sing. in no time schools of fish were happily swimming around getting plucked into the sharks mouth.

Shier laughed sensing great joy and thanks from his new friend. he patted his head. "no problem. hmm i think ill call you sally. sally the shark. what a lovely name even for a male shark" he whispered as he drifted off to sleep once more

Magnus had blacked out as the ship fell down the water fall and slipped into a vision of none other than the god of tricks Loki himself. he smiled mockingly and taunted Magnus saying he was too late as magnus struggled against his nails.

Then his vision changed and he was standing in the hall of his aunt Freya, goddess of love. she was stroking a a large cat and smiled down from her thrown "Ah dear nephew I'm glad to see you again. i wish you well on your quest id hate to see the world end. I have every confidence in the nine realms that you'll succeed but just incase i want one last great love story to unfold and you will be part of it. No need to thank me! I hope you realize who the other two are" she smiled and waved delightfully as he returned back to the real world and had to deal with saving his banana boat from diving down a waterfall.

After a few scary moments of rushing around the boat and maneuvering it away from the water fall and were headed to where Alex and Sam were waiting and all Magnus could think about were his visions not sure which was scarier. As the slid in in front of them and began to secure the ship he couldn't help but take glances at Alex blushing for some reason. Alex noticed and raised an eyebrow at him. "You know there are more important things to be doing then check me out right?" He chuckles at the embarrassment this caused but also blushed himself. As they set out once more to retrieve Blitzen and Hearthstone MAgnus stayed a bit away from Alex to Avoid more teasing


End file.
